Secrets of a Dangerous Roy
by troyalg
Summary: Jim helps Pam with a Roy situation. Contains heavy subject matter not to be taken lightly, although it basically turns into fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Office or the characters.  
A/N: I apologize in advance for the Roy thing. As much as I want Jim and Pam to be together, I really don't think Roy would ever do this, but this is the way it came out, so please forgive me, especially Roy fans. **

* * *

Jim couldn't help wondering about it. He had speculated all day. The fact that she wouldn't tell him bothered him the most. He had completely neglected his work today because of how much her silence worried him. Since this morning, when he bumped into her, she avoided all his looks. It hadn't been one of those, on purpose so he could touch her, bumps. His hands were full, Michael, in a hurry, plowed passed him, and trying to get out of Michael's way, Jim had stepped back bumping into Pam. Not even bumping her, per se, more of grazing her. What worried him was her reaction. Quite the opposite of the nervous laughter expected, he was greeted by a painful expression as she flinched and grabbed her arm. He immediately dropped what he was holding to assist her, but she quickly said, "It's nothing," avoided his gaze and hurried back to her desk.

Now it was after 5pm and she had hardly said a word to him all day, not even goodbye when she left. She always talked to him before leaving; except for today, she slipped out ten minutes ago while he was in the kitchenette.

He decided ten minutes was enough of a gap if she wanted to avoid him. He gathered his things and proceeded to the parking lot. Apparently, ten minutes wasn't enough, however. From his car, he could see Pam and Roy fighting. Really, it wasn't so much them fighting as Roy yelling at Pam. To Jim's horror, Roy lifted his hand and brought it down across Pam's face. "You'll do what I tell you!" Roy screamed.

For the second time today, Jim dropped everything and ran as fast as he could. He wasn't thinking about how big Roy was. Jim was tall, but he knew Roy upped him in the weight and possibly the strength departments. All he was thinking about was Pam.

Before Roy could do more damage, Jim had put himself between them and pushed Roy against the truck. "No Jim!" Pam yelled. Suddenly, Roy was in his face and so was his fist. Jim was bleeding but still standing until Roy kneed him in the stomach. "Stop! I'm getting in the truck." Pam shouted at Roy as tears streamed down her face.

Jim was kneeling with his arm across his stomach when he heard Pam. He couldn't believe it. He looked at her staring out the truck window at him. "Don't," he mouthed to her and shook his head, but the truck was already pulling away.

He spit the blood from his mouth then pushed himself up with a moan. Slowly, he walked back to his car eyeing his things on the ground. He wondered if the bag was worth the pain he would feel bending down to pick it up. Out of nowhere, Ryan was standing next to Jim with his mouth hanging open. "I thought you went home," Jim said nonchalantly.

Ryan, completely ignoring Jim's statement asked, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Nothing," he breathed out, squeezing his eyes shut from the pain. He realized he must have sounded like Pam did earlier. Then he thought about Pam and wondered how long this had been going on. He again became conscious of the fact Ryan was staring at him. "Could you help me?" he pointed at the bag on the ground.

"Sure." Ryan moved Jim's bag to the back seat. "Are you sure you don't want a ride?"

"I can drive," Jim stated matter-of-factly. "But thanks."

"Okay," Ryan said in a not so believable voice, but left anyway.

The next day was much like the previous. There was not a peep from Pam to anyone, not just him. He knew he could not let Pam go home with Roy, even if she hated him for it. Also much like the previous day, Jim did no work. He mainly watched the clock, waved off people asking what happened to him, and ignored Dwight's offer to teach him self-defense.

He had thought she would try to leave first at the end of the day, but to his surprise, she stayed until it was only the two of them. "I'm sorry," he heard and looked at her.

"It's not your fault," he said flatly.

"Well you got that," she pointed at his face, "because of me."

"It's not your fault," he repeated.

She looked away and he tensed as she gathered her things. Before she left, she went into the bathroom, which gave him an opportunity.

When she came out, she thought he had left, but then saw him standing in front of the door. He didn't budge as she came towards him. "Can I get out?"

"No."

She thought he was joking, but his face said different. "Excuse me," she tried pushing past him.

"I'm not letting you leave with Roy."

"It's not up to you."

"Maybe, but I'm still not moving."

First, she pleaded with him, then told him she'd never speak to him again, and finally told him how angry Roy would be. The whole time, he stood like a guard at the door staring above her, as if he weren't listening. She gave in and sat silently on the bench next to her desk.

Twenty minutes passed before the door handle jiggled, causing them both to jump. "Pam," came from the other side.

"It's Roy," she whispered terrified. Jim nodded.

"Pam," came again.

"Let me go," she begged Jim.

"Under no circumstances am I opening this door." This was not the shy, easygoing, lighthearted Jim, Pam knew. This was the Jim who risked himself for her the night before. This time he directed his comment to the door, "Go away. She's not leaving with you."

"Halpert?" Roy sounded even angrier than he had last night. "You damn well better open this door." He was pounding and kicking the door. "You've been planning this haven't you Halpert? I've seen the way you look at her."

Pam caught his eye for a moment, but he didn't care. Jim was about ready to explode. "Yeah Roy, I planned all this. I planned on you beating up your fiancée! What's she like, half your size? Big man, huh Roy!"

Roy screamed and rammed the door. Jim backed away concerned it might actually break. Jim grabbed Pam's hand and dragged her with him. He found the key to the conference room in Michael's office, took her in, and locked the door behind them. Jim sat at the table with his hand over his face.

"Why are you doing this?"

He dropped his hand and gave her a disbelieving look, "Why do you think?" Do you really want to go home with him?" he pointed in the direction of the office door, on which Roy was still pounding. She didn't say a word, but Jim broke the silence, "How long has this been going on?"

"Not long."

"Too long," he corrected her.

The pounding stopped abruptly. "I think he's gone."

"I doubt it."

The door banged one last time, "Fine Halpert, keep her. She's not worth it anyway."

A tear fell to the floor. Jim rose from the chair and put his arms around her. It felt good as she did the same. "He's the one who's not worth it; he doesn't deserve your tears."

They heard more banging and glass break. Pam looked horrified, "I'll bet that's your car."

"I can get another car; I can't get another you." He rolled up her sleeve and saw the deep, purple bruise he had bumped yesterday. He leaned down and gently kissed it. Though the pressure from his lips hurt, Pam felt better than she'd ever felt in her life. Before she could say anything, he walked to the door, "Stay here." A few moments later, he returned with their bags and his coat, taking the time to lock the door behind him.

"Where am I going to stay?"

"We'll sleep here tonight and let people think we arrived early tomorrow."

"Not tonight, tomorrow, next week?"

"You don't have anyone you can stay with?" She shrugged. "Phyllis maybe, Kelly…" She raised her eyebrows. "Alright not Kelly. You know you could stay with me a while." He was quick to add, "I'd sleep on the couch. Anyway, Mark isn't around much and then I'll help you find a place if you can't find a better situation." Wanting to change the subject he yawned, "Let's talk about this tomorrow." He balled up his coat, "You can use this as a pillow."

"No, you should."

"What are you going to use?"

"I was hoping you would lie here with me." He stared at her praying this wasn't all a dream. He lay down next to her and she rested her head on his extended arm. "I'm scared."

"I'll be here."

"That's what scares me, being this close to you." She felt him breathe deep and hold it in. "I've been telling myself it's nothing, but I know what Roy meant when he said he'd noticed the way you look at me." He wasn't ready when she moved closer and kissed him.

He couldn't think of anything to say except, "I love you."

"I know, but it's going to take me some time. Wait for me."

"Forever."

The next morning, she awoke to him staring at her, "Hey."

"Hi. We better get up." He looked at his watch, "Man, it's later than I thought."

When they walked out of the conference room, Stanley, Ryan, and Kelly all looked at them. "I should have woken you earlier. Now what are people going to think?"

"I don't care." Pam smiled at Jim who smiled back.

"Me neither."

_fin_


End file.
